Headphone systems including headsets equipped with a microphone can be used for entertainment and communication. Often, such devices are designed for people “on the move” who desire uninterrupted voice communications in outdoor settings. In such settings, a user of a headset can perform “hands free” control of the headset utilizing voice commands associated with a speech recognition engine, e.g., while riding on a bicycle, motorcycle, boat, vehicle, etc.
Although conventional speech processing systems enhance signal-to-noise ratios of speech communication systems utilizing directional microphones, such microphones are extremely susceptible to environmental noise such as wind noise, which can degrade headphone system performance and render such devices unusable.
The above-described deficiencies of today's speech communication environments and related technologies are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional technology, and are not intended to be exhaustive, representative, or always applicable. Other problems with the state of the art, and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein, may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.